


Death By Chocolate

by suicunespurr



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, based on an anime, www.working
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 17:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13685979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suicunespurr/pseuds/suicunespurr
Summary: Marinette, despite being the daughter of two bakers, cannot make chocolate. Happy Valentine's Day!





	Death By Chocolate

Chat Noir vaulted over the rooftops, scanning the city for Ladybug or a Valentine's Day akuma. After failing to confess his love to her last year, Adrien was determined that this would be the Valentine's Day he would tell her he loved her, with hopefully no interruption. But the spotted heroine was nowhere to be seen. What he did find was Marinette Dupain-Cheng on her balcony, staring longingly at the horizon. Maybe she had seen Ladybug.

"Evening little lady," Chat announced his presence from a top the bricks separating Marinette's balcony from the neighbor's roof. Marinette turned to face him, surprised by his appearance on her roof.

"Chat Noir?! Is there an akuma?"

"No akuma, just searching in case of one. Don't want anyone's Valentine's Day to get spoiled," he lowered himself onto her railing, sitting beside her.

"That's nice of you, but don't you have some other lady you should be with tonight?" Marinette turned to face the horizon, not looking at Chat.

"I haven't seen Ladybug at all tonight. She's probably busy tonight," Chat slouched, the possibility of that sinking in. She had told him she liked someone else, so why did he expect her to be alone like he was tonight.

"She's wishes," Marinette grumbled, Chat unsure if he heard right.

"What?"

"Nothing!" Marinette stood up straight, smiling nervously at anything but him. Chat sighed and shook his head. Whether Chat or Adrien the nervousness around him never left her it seemed.

"So what about you? Any plans for tonight," Chat looked at her, Marinette relaxing a little before frowning.

"Well, I was going to confess to my crush with some chocolates I made him," Marinette gesturing to the box on the table. "But he's been … busy all day, so I never got the chance."

"You made chocolate?" Chat spun in his seat on the railing to get a better view of the box, marked with the bakery's logo.

"Tried to at least," Marinette pick up the box and opened it to reveal a beautiful assortment of chocolate hearts. "Probably better that he didn't receive them, especially with my luck."

"Marinette," Chat jumped off the railing to face her. "I'm sure any guy would be happy to receive your chocolate knowing you made it for them."

"You think so?"

"Pawsitive" Chat answered with a wink, Marinette giggling.

"Do you want to try one then?"

"Absolutely," Chat plucked one of the chocolates and popped it into his mouth.

What on earth? How could a girl who lived at a bakery, make delicious macarons, and was the living embodiment of sweet; make such terrible chocolate?

"Chat?" Marinette looked at him with concern, the last thing he saw before he blacked out.

* * *

Colors! Pouring in everywhere. Chat couldn't remember where he was or what happened. Was there a disco themed akuma blinding him? Wait? The chocolate? Valentine's? Marinette's chocolate killed him and he was headed to the after life. Maybe his mother was there.

A bright light, nearly blinding him (could one go blind once they died?) simmered down to an endless white room decorated with peace and love and flower stickers from the seventies. Chat looked down to find he was no longer Chat Noir, but Adrien.

"Aaaaaadrieeeeeeennnnnnnnn!" A voice called out to him, growing louder as it approached, revealing a flying, tiny, old man dressed as a bishop who threw flowers in Adrien's face once he approached him.

"Are you my guardian angel?" Adrien poked at the little man, who easily avoid his finger.

"Hoohoohoo," the little man laughed, "Good guess, but not quite. I'm Saint Valentine!"

"Saint Valentine? But you're dead."

"True, now I'm a spirit, bringing love and peace to all?" St. Valentine threw more flowers into the air, some landing in Adrien's hair.

"More like death by chocolate."

Saint Valentine shook his head in remorse," Oh Adrien, in order for Marinette to make good chocolate, you must love all of her."

"L-love? But Marinette's just a friend."

"You must love all of her."

"But I love Ladybug!"  
"Love all of herrrrrr," Saint Valentine called out as the room faded to black.

* * *

"Chat? Chat Noir?" Adrien heard a familiar voice call out to him. He awoke when he felt a push on his diaphragm, coughing out whatever chocolate had been in his mouth.

"Oh thank goodness you're alright." Adrien looked up to see Marinette sitting next to his chest, and a hand clutching her heart. Looking further down he could still see he was dressed as Chat Noir.

"How long was I out for?"

"A few seconds, although you hit your head pretty hard. So I elevated your head with a pillow and was starting chest compressions when you recovered," Marinette rambled as she stood, closing the box of chocolates.

"I'm sorry, I practically almost killed a superhero. I would have killed him if I gave these to him," Marinette clutched the box to her chest, tears threatening to fall. Right, those were for the guy she liked.

"You didn't kill me, you just shocked me is all. I feel fine," Chat stood up, wobbling a little before doing a heroic pose. "Feline fine."

Marinette giggled.

"You just need practice, I'm sure you'll get better in no time."

"How am I supposed to get better if I'm just going to kill my taste testers.

 _In order for Marinette to make good chocolate, you must love all of her_ Saint Valentine's voice echoed in his head.

"I could be your taste tester."

Marinette turned towards him, her eyes lighting up with hope, almost like Ladybug… nope, no comparing to Ladybug.

"Really?"

"Sure, I've already done it once so nothing to be scared of now. Not like they could get worse," Chat teased. Marinette dropped the box and gave him a hug.

"Thank you Chat Noir."

Chat hesitated before accepting the hug.

"Plus, it's a hero's job to protect Paris from deadly chocolate."

This earned him a smack in the arm and threats of more chocolate.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: In case you couldn't tell, this was inspired by WWW.Working, an anime about the relationships of the employees at a family diner. Some romantic, some not. This was one of the romantic ones.


End file.
